Double Crossed Lovers
by dbud
Summary: James Bond and Natasha Romanoff are on the same mission but from opposite sides. Forced to work together, can either trust the other? Contains sex and language and some mild violence.


Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. I do not own the rights to James Bond or any other characters in this story. Don't read if you don't want :

Daniel Craig as James Bond (aka 007)

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff (aka The Black Widow)

Codes: MF, Cons, Rough

* * *

 **Double Crossed Lovers**

By Dbud (feedback requested, email dbud000 or through a review or PM)

Summary: First meeting between Bond and Romanoff before she joins SHIELD. Can either of them trust the other?

* * *

Prologue:

James Bond moved quickly but cautiously down the non-descript hallway. He had broken into the laboratory to steal data on a new bio-weapon that MI6 had intelligence that a terrorist organization was developing. As he moved down the hall, just ahead a door opened and he sensed movement.

Stepping forward, he flattened his body against the wall as he raised his silenced Walther PPK and prepared to eliminate whoever came through. He was shocked though when the person stepping around the corner was not at all surprised he was there and was most certainly not a lab guard.

It was a woman in her mid-twenties, standing about five feet and five inches tall. Her skin was like porcelain and she had long flowing and thick dark red hair and large alluring eyes. James knew those eyes; he had gotten lost in them several times.

She was wearing a skintight black body suit. Even though she was dressed for stealth work, her body suit was low cut and showed off her very ample cleavage; James had gotten lost in those before as well. The woman was also holding a small silenced handgun, which she was pointing at James head as he pointed his gun at her face as well.

"Natasha?! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing commander," the woman replied in a thick husky Russian accent.

Natasha Romanoff was a former Russian agent. A while back, she had decided that working for the Russian Secret Services was not to her liking and she had gone freelance. James had run into her several times over the past few years and she was always a thorn in his side. She was an extremely capable agent and her loyalties were totally for sale which made her unpredictable. If he had been smart, he'd have eliminated her years ago, but James had a thing for beautiful women and Natasha was stunning. They had been lovers on several occasions.

"Let me guess. You've been hired by some secret organization to steal the formula for the bio-weapon being developed in this lab?"

The look on her pretty face told him he was correct.

Natasha lowered her gun, "Are you going to shoot me James?"

He lowered his gun as well.

"Good. Then perhaps we should just forget we saw each other?"

"Fine by me, but if you're looking for this," James held up a small flash drive, "I'm afraid you're too late. I also erased the files after I copied them."

"Damn you James! Do you know how much that's worth on the open market? We could be set for life!"

Just then the red-haired woman raised her gun and pointed it at James as he raised his as well. Both fired simultaneously and each heard a muffled KRAK as their silenced weapons went off. Their bullets passed within inches of the others faces but neither flinched.

Behind the two secret agents, at opposite ends of the hallway, two guards dropped to the floor; each with a bullet in their chest. Both James and Natasha gave each other a knowing smile.

"Perhaps we should get out of here?" James suggested.

"Well, since what I came for is no longer available I suppose there's no point to stay," Natasha said with an annoyed tone that James had beaten her to the data she wanted.

Just then, a loud alarm began blaring and each of them gave the other an angry look as they each assumed the other had done something to set it off. The pair moved quickly and without needing to speak as their training allowed them to anticipate the others movements. They moved through the halls covering each other and dispatching quickly and silently any guards that got in their way.

As the two of them moved to find their way out of the building, a group a guards appeared and opened fire with their automatic weapons, spraying bullets into the wall as James and Natasha dove for cover. Hunkering down behind some crates, the guards were moving in.

"Well, Natasha, this might be it."

Even with their possible death imminent, James still had a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry commander," Natasha purred, "I won't let them hurt you."

As she spoke, the former Russian agent pulled a small device from her belt and pushed a red button on it. From deep within the building, a series of massive explosions rocked both of them. As dust fell from the ceiling and the building seemed like it might collapse from the force of the detonations, one of the walls suddenly exploded and the guards who had cornered them were ripped to shreds.

James looked up at the rubble and fire raging in the hall and then turned to Natasha, "Nice."

Natasha smiled and the two of them took off running again. While they were no longer worried about being shot by guards, as they were all either dead or fleeing themselves, they were now worried about being trapped in a the crumbling lab.

Reaching a second floor hallway, the pair raced at full speed as fire and explosions roared down the hall only feet behind them. As they reached the end of the hall, both James and Natasha leapt through a large window and sailed out into the cold night air.

Landing on top of the canvas cover of a large truck parked below the window they both rolled off and onto the ground on opposite sides of the truck. Taking crouching positions, they began firing and with every trigger pull a guard fell to the ground.

As Natasha covered him, Bond opened the driver side door to the truck and jerked the driver from the cab. A hard elbow to the back of his head laid him out and he jumped in and floored the gas pedal. He knew he didn't need to wait for his impromptu partner; she could take care of herself.

As the truck sped down the access road, James heard gunfire coming from the bed behind him. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Natasha standing with an AK-47 and firing back at the guards who were still determined to stop them. He couldn't help but leer at her tight ass in her skin tight body suit. As he checked her out, he was not looking where he was going and nearly drove off the road and had to pull the wheel hard to regain control. Behind him, Natasha was tossed against the wall of the truck bed and shot James a nasty look.

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

James simply smiled as he plowed the truck through the gates and out of the lab complex as the few remaining guards fired ineffectively to stop them. But within seconds they were too far away to be in danger.

* * *

About an hour later, in the penthouse suite of the Grand Hotel in downtown Cairo...

Bond lay on his back as he watched Natasha magnificent tits bouncing up and down and swirling around mere inches from the tip of his nose. She was grinding his erect cock as deep as she could into her pussy, riding him like a stallion.

"Oh god! James! I'm going to cum again!"

It was her fourth orgasm in the last hour. James reached up and took her large breasts in his hands and squeezed them hard, digging his fingers into the soft pale meat of her chest. Natasha threw her head back as she humped him roughly. Bond took her nipples between her thumbs and fingers and twisted them far harder than most women would have been comfortable with but Natasha was not most women.

The infusion of pain into her system which was already hyper-sensitive was more than she could handle. Natasha opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as her entire body tensed and shook. Taken by one of the most intense orgasms she had ever felt, she finally found her voice and let loose a long drawn out moan followed by...

"OH MY GOD!"

Natasha fell forward her fingers digging into the wood of the antique headboard as her tits flopped and bounced against James' cheeks. Lifting his chin, he sucked and nibbled on her nipples, alternating between the right and left.

Finally, after a long minute or two, Natasha fell off the commander's cock and rolled onto the bed. She was breathing deeply and her pale skin was flushed and pink.

"Oh, oh my god James, that was incredible!" she breathed.

Before he could respond, she curled her head downward and she looked up at him with her face over his crotch. A wry smile crossed her lips as she swallowed his cock into her mouth, wrapping her full ruby red lips around his member and inhaling it.

Bond's back arched as she took his entire length deep into her throat and worked his cock vigorously. Her head was bobbing and pounding up and down over his groin as she worked him mercilessly. James grabbed the sheets as he fought not to climax; she was an expert cock sucker and no man could resist her for long.

But James Bond was no ordinary man. It took the Russian super spy nearly ten long minutes of working his organ with her hands tongue and lips too finally bring him to the brink.

"OH FUCK! NATASHA!"

Although she would never have admitted it, even if she'd have been tortured first, but she was relieved when he finally came. Her jaw was beginning to ache and her lips were getting raw. She prided herself on her sexual prowess and the fact that James could withstand her charms for so long had always bothered her.

As the Russian's mouth was filled with his semen, she swallowed as much as she could but it was coming faster than she could gulp down. His cum began to flow from the corners of her mouth as she continued to work his cock without stopping. James' entire body tensed as he exploded between her lips.

Natasha kept sucking and licking him as he shuddered and moaned. Finally, the two lovers collapsed against each other, both exhausted.

After several minutes of silence except for their panting, Natasha rolled over and onto the edge of the bed. She stood and Bond couldn't help but watch her firm round ass as she walked towards the table and took the champagne bottle from the ice. Pouring two flutes full of bubbly...

"So, are you headed back to London James?"

"Eventually, yes, but I have a few days before then. I thought maybe we could spend it here in Cairo."

Natasha climbed back into bed and handed him one of the two glasses.

"My James, I've never known you to be so romantic."

She seemed to be thinking over his offer of a few days of R&R when she looked over and saw James's head had fallen to the side and his eyes were closed; the flute lying on the sheets next to him. Natasha stood and drank the rest of her champagne. Stepping around to his side of the bed, she bent down and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry Commander. Your offer sounded lovely, but I'll have to pass."

James did not move. She felt slightly bad about drugging him, but it was necessary. For her, as for him, the mission came first. She got dressed quickly and placed a small device on the door of the wall safe where James had put the data he had stolen. In a few seconds the light on the small box turned green and the door of the safe opened. She removed the flash drive and slipped out of the room and into the night.

James waited about thirty seconds after Natasha left before he opened his eyes and climbed out of bed. He picked up his cell phone and pressed several buttons before setting it on top of the television mounted on the wall of his room.

The cell tapped into the circuitry of the TV and connected with MI6 in England. As Bond waited, he poured champagne into a fresh glass. After a few seconds, the face of Bond's superior, M, a stately woman in her early sixties and one of the few people Bond trusted with his life, appeared.

"Christ 007!"

The expression on his boss's face reminded Bond that he was completely naked and standing in front of the two way camera. From behind M, another woman's voice could be heard...

"Is it Bond? Let me see."

The face of M's assistant, Miss Moneypenny, a pretty if plain woman in her thirties, appeared on screen. She inhaled deeply as she saw the rippling muscles of Bond's powerfully built torso, arms and legs. As much as she enjoyed those sights though, her eyes were immediately drawn to Bond's still half erect and sizeable cock hanging between his legs.

"OH MY! JAMES!"

Bond tried to suppress a grin as he took a towel from the back of a chair and wrapped it around his waist, covering himself, much to the disappointment of Moneypenny.

"Sorry Mum," he muttered obviously not meaning it.

"Get out of here Moneypenny," M ordered. Turning back to the screen, "Report," she commanded curtly.

"Everything's according to plan Mum."

"So, Natasha has the fake bio-weapons plans?"

"Yes."

"Good. I can't tell you how much trouble we went through to plant fake intelligence around the globe that a new biological agent was being developed. If this had failed, it would have been a waste of months of preparation and millions of pounds..."

"But it didn't fail Mum. They sent Natasha Romanoff to collect the data. I, of course, was already on site and convinced her that I had already stolen the plans from the lab. Her only option at that point was to get the data from me. Which I allowed her to do but only after I made sure she earned it."

M coughed as she took a sip of water as she found that even after all these years Bond could still shock her.

"And tell Q, that the universal anti-toxin he gave me worked like a charm. Whatever she slipped into my drink had almost no effect."

"Good. He said there was only a two percent chance of heart failure so we decided it was worth the risk."

Bond's face lost his trademark smirk and, although she didn't show it, M was pleased.

Regaining his composure, "So, what's next M?"

"We are tracking the data Natasha took to her employer. Once we she stops I want you to go and identify who they are and their threat level and then eliminate it. We are partnering with the Americans on this one. After 9-11 they have a vested interest in terrorist groups so you will be meeting one of their agents on site."

Even though he didn't like the idea of a partner he relented, "Understood."

"Oh, and Bond. We are also authorizing a termination order on Natasha Romanoff as well."

Bond's face turned serious and before he could speak, M continued.

"Look, I know she has worked for us in the past and been useful but she is now dealing in biological weapons for terrorists. If she has gone this far across the line we can't risk her running around free. Give her the option to surrender if she will but if not..."

M didn't need to finish.

Bond paused for a second, "Understood Mum. It won't be a problem."

"No, I don't suppose it will be will it James? Keep in contact and let us know if anything turns up."

"Of course M."

Bond shut down the communication link, pausing for a second to consider his orders before he headed to the bathroom to climb into the shower.

End prologue.

Dun Dun Da Dun Dun Da, Dum Be Dun Dun. Duuun Duuun Duuun Duuun.


End file.
